Power steering pumps are in wide use to provide for a power assist in the steering of motor vehicles. These pumps typically have a pump through which power steering fluid is pumped, the pump being driven by a drive belt which engages a pulley on the pump. The pulley is attached to the pump drive shaft either by splines formed on the exterior of the drive shaft and the interior of the pulley, or by a set screw which passes through the pulley and engages a non-splined shaft.
The present invention relates to the removal of pulleys from pumps having splined or non-splined drive shafts, in which event the pulley outer face has an axially disposed disc with an annular groove formed thereon, which is gripped by a pair of jaws to extract the pulley from the drive shaft as the drive bolt is rotated. The prior art devices used for this purpose have suffered from two principal deficiencies: the jaws have tended to separate under the extraction force, and the jaws have tended to rotate with the rotation of the drive bolt.